<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mammon one-shot by Neuroticnasty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401089">Mammon one-shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuroticnasty/pseuds/Neuroticnasty'>Neuroticnasty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Nudity, One Shot, commission, slight AU, vanilla xex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuroticnasty/pseuds/Neuroticnasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned one-shot for Mammon. Slight change to the route to his pact and some sexy times later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mammon one-shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Devildom was a lot to take in, for any angel or human. It was hard to put it into words, it was like entering a new world. Well, it was. Being one of the first humans to study in the Devildom was a big step for you. This year, you would be studying alongside demons and angels. It didn’t sit in when you had traveled through the magic portal and ended up in the always night-time world. Even as you walked into R.A.D, it still didn’t feel real to you. The demons and angels around you maintained calm forms, making it a bit easier to take in as there was a lack of wings and horns. The kicker was that you also lived with a rowdy group of demon brothers. One was supposed to show you to the campus. The demon of greed, Mammon. "Hey! Human! I'm talking to you!" a familiar voice called out to you. You turned around in time to see Mammon stomp up to you. His face was set in a grumpy frown as if you had taken his precious "Goldie". You didn't flinch away as he tried to puff up his chest to you. "Didn't you hear me? Man, you're a lost cause for sure" he said as he sighed dramatically. You weren't sure why Mammon always did this, it wasn't like you had much influence down here. With anyone else, he was this money squandering demon who was also an older brother. But when it was just you, he always talked proudly about himself. "No, did you need something?" you asked him. Mammon paused for a moment, almost like a frozen screen video game. "No," he said almost childishly. There it was, the small moment of embarrassment that you liked. You weren't sure why it happened, but it was nice to see Mammon relax around you. It wasn't that you wanted to tease him, rather, his proud persona was rather dull. "The great Mammon thought he'd show you some kindness and show you to R.A.D" he said after some time. "You mean Lucifer told you to take me and you just remembered" you couldn't help but giggle. "What?! No!" Mammon gasped. He glanced around, just in case Lucifer was close by. He cleared his throat and regained composure. "Anyways, I'll show you to class already" he cleared his throat and began walking ahead of you. It was obvious he was slowing his pace down for you to follow. This morning, Mammon had left rather quickly from the House of Lamentation. He was taller and his long legs made him disappear before you could leave the dinner table. "Okay" you called out to him. Despite Mammon's "kindness", you were glad he was here. You had heard from Lucifer that various demons would try to approach you if it wasn't for one of the brothers being around. As the two of you walked, you could feel eyes on your body. You were the only human here, not that you would count Solomon as a human. The man was capable of magic, making him just as dangerous as the demons. Compared to him, you were a bunny in a lion's den. "Ha! You're lucky we have the first period together. I bet you wouldn't have made it to the classroom by yourself!" Mammon laughed loudly. You thought about saying a smart retort but held it back. A better idea came to mind. "Thank you, Mammon. I appreciate it" you smiled at him. It was brief, but Mammon's face turned to one of shock. His blue eyes went wide and a red blush stretched across his face. "Um, yeah! Now that is more like it!" he laughed loudly. Several stares came your way as Mammon ate up your praise. He was like a puppy when it came to gratitude. You've come to notice that much at least. As pathetic as it was to most, you found it endearing. It was one of the many things you came to like about Mammon.</p><p> </p><p>As class carried through, you found your eyes wandering the classroom. It was fairly tame for what you had imagined it to be. Resembling that of a movie for wizards or something. Thus, you eventually laid your eyes on Mammon. At first glance, he had his nose buried deep into his textbook. That took you by surprise, Mammon didn't seem to be the study type. But when he turned the page, you saw a flashy logo and text on the paper. It dawned on you that he was in fact, not reading his textbook. Instead, a magazine was snuggly slipped into the pages, hiding it from view. Now that was more Mammon's speed. You recalled him boasting about modeling for some agency with a magazine company. So in a way, he was "studying". You decided to take extra careful notes so that you could share them with him later. Once the class concluded, Mammon let out a tired groan. "Man! That was boring" he sighed loudly. "Oh please, you weren't even paying attention" you scolded him. He looked taken back as if offended by your claim. "Sure I was! I can learn just from hearing alone" he defended. "Okay, what was today's lecture over?" you asked Mammon with a grin. He went quiet, shuffling in place nervously. "You know, boring stuff," he said quietly. It was like a child being caught red-handed after doing something bad. You couldn't help but laugh a little. Mammon's expression changed and he pouted. "Hey! What are you laughing at? I could easily make you regret it, you know?!" he yelled angrily. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away. "Whatever, I have somewhere to be anyways" he began. You recalled that your next class wasn't with Mammon. Suddenly, the air around you felt serious. Mammon looked a bit conflicted, but he wasn't leaving. By now, you two were the only ones left in the classroom. "So, you know I wouldn't mind showing you to your next class if you asked me," Mammon said in a quiet voice. A smile etched its way onto your lips as you walked up next to him. "Mammon, please walk me to my class," you asked sweetly. A big smile stretched across his face and he laughed proudly. "Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could help you out, human" he announced to no one else. Mammon began walking again, glancing at his side to make sure you were keeping up. It was painfully cute at how attentive he was being.</p><p> </p><p>Once you had arrived at your classroom, Mammon lingered outside. Once again, he resembled a puppy as he frowned about. "You don't have to worry about me, Satan is in this class" you explained. Mammon turned his nose upward, looking away. "I-I wasn't worried about you or anything! I was just thinking about...what I want for lunch!" he argued. Mammon scratched the back of his head nervously. "You can join me you know, whileI'm still feeling generous..." he added in a low voice. You nodded, knowing full well what he was getting at. "I'd be happy to join you during lunch," you said to him. Mammon frowned a bit, giving you his strictest glare. "Hey, don't get the wrong idea, human. I'm inviting you, Not the other way around" he said. But he didn't seem as angry as he was trying to playoff. "I know" you giggled at him. Pleased with your responses, Mammon relaxed and a smile played out on his lips. "Good, I'll come to get you after class. Don't go wandering around you got that?!" Mammon demanded. You nodded again, feeling the excitement radiating off of him. "Alright then, later human!" he ran off after that. You went to class and managed to understand most of the concepts. Satan hadn't said much to you, he appeared to be just as busy as Lucifer. The most he had done was ask you if anyone had given you trouble yet. The amused smile he wore didn't make you feel any better. It was like he had wanted to hear that you had run into trouble. "Well, just make sure you don't die yet," he said with a smile before leaving. Once Satan had left, you waited outside the classroom for Mammon. You thought you had seen him earlier, but when you had looked down the hallway, he wasn't there. After some time, Mammon rounded the corner. "There you are human, let's go already. I'm starving" he said. The way he avoided looking directly at you made you wonder if he had practiced his lines. "I'm ready to leave if you are," you told him. Mammon looked a bit surprised as if he had thought you hadn't been waiting for him. Which you had been. "O-Oh 'kay then. Let's go" he muttered to himself. It didn't take long for you to arrive at the cafeteria. It was buzzing with students as everyone raced to get the best picks. Mammon took sneaky glances at what you were picking. At first, you thought he might be playing a trick on you. But you noticed him smile happily to himself when you picked something he had also picked. After filling your plate with the most questionable food you had ever seen in your life, you began looking for a place to sit. "Hold on there, where do you think you are going?" Mammon grabbed your shoulder and turned you away from the other tables. You noticed his brothers were all seated at a long table secluded from the other tables. "You may be a lowly human, but you aren't gonna sit with just anyone. Be glad I'll let you sit next to me" he said as he began pushing you toward the table.</p><p> </p><p>Conveniently, there was an empty seat next to Mammon's usual spot. You didn't say anything as you sat down next to Mammon. The others were animatedly in conversation, looking at their phones, or protecting their food from Beelzebub. You ate slowly as you tried to determine whether or not you liked what you picked. "What's the matter? If you don't eat, Beel is gonna take your food" Mammon suddenly said to you. This earned him your attention, just as he had wanted. "Oh, I was just thinking about whether or not I liked it is all" you confessed. Mammon shook his head, using his fork to scoop up a bit of what was on his plate. "It can't be helped, try this. It's pretty good" he said. You didn't miss the flush on his cheeks as he guided the fork to your mouth. You hesitated for a moment before opening your mouth. As Mammon fed you, the table went quiet. To your surprise, the food he chose wasn't awful. You had liked it! Once you had swallowed, the chaos began. "Aren't you two close" Lucifer said in mild amusement. Beelzebub merely nodded in your direction before swallowing an entire plate. "I'm surprised you would trust Mammon's taste in anything" Satan grinned. Leviathan looked like he was ready to duck under the table. "Doing something so lovey-dovey in front of me like that. It's not like you'd ever want an otaku like me anyway" he mumbled sadly. "There goes my appetite, you can have mine, Beel'' Belphegor yawned as he slid his plate to his brother. Asmodeus pouted at you, batting his eyes. "That's so unfair, I wanna feed you too," he said as he raised his fork. He reached over and tugged your chin in his direction. "Say ah~" he sang happily. Before you could say anything, Mammon's face moved in the way of yours. He bit down on Asmodeus's fork, blankly staring his brother in the face. "Hey Mammon, that wasn't for you" Asmodeus glared at the greedy demon. "This human is my responsibility, I can feed her myself" Mammon argued. A light sparked in Asmodeus' eye, but he didn't say anything. The demon of lust sat back in his chair with a knowing smile on his face. You couldn't help but feel a bit of a rush from Mammon's actions. After lunch, your classes flew by pretty quickly. When it came time to return to the House of Lamentation, you found yourself at a loss. The winding path that took you to R.A.D was hard to remember and now you weren't sure where to go. As you began to debate calling Lucifer for help, you heard someone cough nearby. "Hey, what are you doing loitering around after school?" Mammon asked. "Well, I don't remember how to get back to the dorm" you confessed. There wasn't any reason to lie about your problem, after all, you were about to turn to Lucifer. "Hahaha! You don't remember? It's sure easy!" Mammon laughed loudly. Although, his laughter died down after seeing how it didn't amuse you. "Well? Aren't you going to ask Lucifer for help or something?" he asked. The way he fidgeted made you think he had something else he wanted to say. "No, I wasn't planning to" you lied. You had an idea as to what was going to happen next. "Oh!...er I mean it can't be helped. The great Mammon will show you back, for a price" he grinned at you. For a moment, you began to wonder what ridiculous amount of Grimm he would ask for. "I'm good thanks" you started but Mammon stopped you. "Hold on, hold on! I don't want your money!" he shouted. Once he was sure you weren't going to leave, he looked off to the side. "You will just have to spend the rest of the day with me is all," he said in a quiet voice. You couldn't help but smile after hearing his demands. "Okay, your room or mine?" you asked him. Mammon looked almost relieved that you had accepted his offer. "Your room, of course, my brothers don't even knock on my door before entering," he said as he began pulling you along. His hand had your wrist as he led you through the gates of R.A.D. You caught up to him and slipped your hand into his. Mammon jumped a little, but he didn't pull away from you. "If you follow this way, you'll pass all the good places on your way to school" he began as he tugged you down the street. Various shops lined the streets, showcasing their latest goods in the windows. You weren't very interested in shopping but knew that Mammon was. Almost everything caught his eye as he would stop and stare at the windows. He was like a little kid with how he would pull you over and point out something that he liked. "Hey, doesn't this look pretty cool? It'd look even cooler on me though!" he would boast. "Yeah, it really would" you had said in agreement. Mammon wore a silly smile as he walked. "Hmm, but do you see anything you like? Cuz I saw some stuff that might look good on you" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Now that you thought about it, nothing caught your eye yet. You had been too busy focusing on Mammon to find something you liked. "Oh, I haven't been looking," you confessed. He shook his head as if he were one to lecture you. "That's not good, you should be thinking about yourself sometimes you know? Besides.....I might want to get you something" he said the last bit quietly but you had heard him. Despite him being almost broke at all times, it warmed your heart knowing he thought about you like that. "It's okay, it's the thought that counts" you assured him. But Mammon made a face and turned away. "Bah! I'm just trying to be nice to you. Don't know what I expected from a human" he said in a grumpy tone. Even though he had sounded frustrated, Mammon was still holding your hand tightly. The two of you continued walking until you reached the House of Lamentation. Mammon didn't slow his pace as he made a beeline to your room. Before you knew it, you were back in the semi-familiar room with Mammon at your side. He looked around curiously, taking in some of your items. "You can let go of my hand now" you giggled as you tugged at your joined hands. Mammon jumped, releasing your hand as if it were on fire. "I wasn't holding your hand because I liked it or anything! You, humans, are just so easy to lose track of and get lost" he argued. But you could tell he had enjoyed it by how much he had smiled during your way over. "You can call me by my name, you know, that 'human' thing is getting kind of old," you told him as you sat down on your bed. Mammon made a face, smiling like he knew a secret. "Hm? Does it bug you or something?" he grinned. It was your turn to frown, giving him a tired look. "No, it's just tasteless and rude," you explained. Mammon flopped onto the other side of your bed. "Yeah whatever, just admit it annoys you and I'll stop, human" he grinned. "I already told you, it's not annoying" you argued. But Mammon continued to give you a shit-eating grin. "Human! Human! Human!" he cheered happily. Out of frustration, you threw your pillow at his face. It collided with a hollow thud as it connected with his face. "Hey! Don't throw stuff at me!" Mammon shouted as he grabbed the pillow. you threw another one at him and he barely dodged it. "Stop calling me human and I'll stop throwing pillows at you" you argued. Mammon gaped at you in disbelief. "What else am I supposed to call you then?" he asked. "Call me by my name," you said plainly. Mammon held the pillow up to his face, hiding his embarrassment. You heard him mumble something into the cushion, but you hadn't caught it. "Huh? What was that?" you asked him. Mammon let out a growl before he threw the pillow at your stomach. "I said ____! Jeez!" he shouted angrily. He dived at you and the next thing you knew, you were pinned to the bed under him. You couldn't help but blush from the situation. Mammon was thin, but from this angle, you could see how defined he was. "There! I said it..." Mammon trailed off. His body had moved on its own, he hadn't meant to tackle you like this. Now that he was up close, he noticed the smaller things about you. His heart began to race, what was with him?! There was a knock at the door, ripping the two of you from your thoughts. Lucifer entered the room without warning. "____, I have something...." he trailed off as he noticed the position you were in. Everything happened so quickly. "Maaaammmmoooonnn!" Lucifer was so pissed his demon side came out. "I-It's not what it looks like!" Mammon screamed as he jumped off of you. He ran out of your room quickly, narrowly avoiding Lucifer's grasp. "He can run, but he can't hide from me," Lucifer said as he calmed himself down. He composed himself before turning to you and handing you a card. "There is going to be a dinner at Lord Diavolo's home. Wear something nice" he said curtly before speed walking out of your room. That night, screams of terror could be heard through the house.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Mammon was found in the stairwell hung upside down. "LOL! Mammon's been caught again!" Leviathan laughed as he snapped pictures of his brother. "Hey! Don't just take pictures of me! Help!" Mammon shouted. You looked around for anything that could reach him, but alas nothing would help you. "Levi, can you get Mammon down?" you asked. "Pshh, why would I do that? This is hilarious!" Leviathan continued to revel in his brother's misery. "Please? I'll show you a game from the human world" you offered. Leviathan was quick with how he shot a bolt of magic at Mammon. "Yikes! Warn me next time!" Mammon shouted as he landed on his feet. He fixed his uniform before turning to you. "Thanks ____, I guess I owe you," he said sheepishly. Leviathan shoved Mammon out of the way and stood in front of you. "Out of the way normie! People are talking" he said before returning his attention to you. "So this game? Is it cool? Or maybe it's a sim dating game? Tell me! Tell me!" he began gushing to you. Mammon frowned and stood behind you. "Back off you damn otaku, ____ is hanging with me today" he declared. You gently pushed the two away from you before speaking up. "Levi, I'll text you the details later okay?" You promised him. He looked a bit down, but not like when he usually got upset. "Fiiiine, stupid Mammon. Always taking ____ from me" he muttered as he began walking back to his room. Once Leviathan was gone, Mammon began smiling. "So, about why I was tied up. Lucifer caught me searching for Goldie again" he explained. You recalled Lucifer muttering about Mammon's cursed credit card earlier this morning. He had mentioned hiding it somewhere Mammon wouldn't go. "I wonder where he stuck it this time? The freezer was just messed up. What if he damaged my darling?" Mammon continued. An idea came to mind as you realized the situation you were in. "If I find Goldie, will you form a pact with me?" you asked. "Of course!... Er, that is if you find her" Mammon blushed. His heart had raced a bit at the idea of forming a pact with you. But he dismissed it as being excited as to get Goldie back. "Challenge accepted, I know just the place!" you led Mammon off to the small study in the house. All the walls in it were full of books, none of which Mammon would read. "I'm sure it's here, Lucifer said it was somewhere you wouldn't go" you explained. Mammon was quiet for a bit before it hit him. "Hey! I could be here sometimes....if I wanted to...." he muttered to himself. You rolled your eyes and began looking at the bindings. "It would be a book recently moved, how are we supposed to find out which one?" you asked aloud. "Eh? I dunno, maybe it's the least dusty" Mammon laughed. You gave him a pointed glare and he sighed. "Okay, so we could just ask Satan. He usually comes here to read so he probably saw Lucifer" he suggested. You knew he was right, there was at least a chance that Satan would know. "Stay here, if you come with me it will be too obvious," you told Mammon. "Hey! Don't give me orders!" he argued. But you didn't budge on your choice. "Do you want Goldie or not?" you asked him. Mammon sat down on the couch with the speed of a whipped animal. You held back your laughter as you left the study and headed to Satan's room. It only took one knock for the blonde to open his door. "Oh, it's you. Did you need something?" he asked. "Did you see the book Lucifer took out of the study yesterday?" you asked him. Satan thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah, it was the encyclopedia of famous figures in the devildom. It's a dark purple one if you haven't seen it yet" he explained. "Thanks, Satan, you've been a big help" you smiled at him. Before you could leave, he stopped you. "Is this about Mammon's credit card? If so, make sure Mammon waves it in Lucifer's face" he chuckled. You knew very well that Satan didn't like Lucifer and would jump at the idea of pissing him off. "I promise you that Lucifer will be very angry afterward," you told him. Pleased with your response, Satan went back into his room.</p><p> </p><p>You hurried back to the study, finding Mammon sitting on the couch. As soon as you came back, he stood up. "Your back!" he shouted. You stopped, smiling at Mammon. "Did you think I wasn't coming back?" you asked him. "W-well! I mean you took so long! I could've gone myself..." Mammon said shyly. "Uh-huh," you hummed as you walked to the bookshelf. Your eyes scanned the shelves until you came upon a thick purple book. The binding matched the description Satan had given you. However, the book was much higher than you had expected. You looked around for a ladder but none were in the room. You were reminded that the brothers had wings and were much taller than you. Which meant they didn't have much need for ladders. You turned to Mammon, motioning him to come closer. He came over to you quickly, standing exactly where you wanted him. "Give me a lift," you told him. Mammon crouched down and let out a small shriek as you climbed onto his shoulders. "H-Hey! What are you doing?" he shouted. "Be still! Don't drop me!" you shouted to him. Mammon finally settled, holding you up with ease. Although, he kept his head down so as to not look at you. His arms were locked with your legs, keeping you pressed against his neck as you pulled the book out. You flipped through the pages until you felt a part in the book. Sticking out between the pages was a gold card. It was almost tacky looking with the fine details on it. You plucked the card out from the book and patted Mammon's head. "Okay, let me down," you told him. Mammon crouched down so you could climb off of him. He tried to ignore the warm feeling he had when your hands met his body. Once your feet were on the ground, you turned to him and handed him the credit card. “Here you go, as promised” you grinned. Mammon’s eyes lit up in joy as he swiped his precious card from you. “Haha! Goldie it’s been too long! Did you miss me? I bet you did” he cooed to the piece of plastic. You would have found it endearing if it had been anything but a credit card. “We have got some shopping to do together, I can’t wait to hit the stores” Mammon continued to fawn over his credit card as if you were not there. “Ahem, aren’t you forgetting something?” you asked. Mammon tensed up, slipping Goldie into his pocket. “Oh right, y-yeah” he said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to form a pact as promised. “Hold out your hand already” he ordered you. As you extended your hand, Mammon dropped to one knee. His larger hands gently pulled yours to his face. “I, Mammon, forge this pact with you” he announced. You flinched as you felt his lips brush against the back of your hand. A jolt of energy surged up your arm as you felt something stir inside you. Mammon stood back up quickly, avoiding eye contact with you. “Well, that is it! Just don’t make me do anything weird” he said as he tried to leave. “Mammon, sit” you ordered without hesitation. “Yikes!” the demon immediately planted himself on the floor like a dog. “Oh my god, I didn’t think it would work” you began laughing into your hand. Mammon shot you a pointed glare, standing back up and fixing his clothes. “What did I just say?” he growled. But somehow, you felt like he lacked his usual bite. “Sorry, I just had to” you continued to giggle. Mammon’s face was slightly red, but he didn’t say anything. He liked hearing you laugh….Wait a minute! He liked hearing you laugh?! A human?! Mammon began to panic, was this a side effect of the pact? “Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, did you have anything planned, or were you just going to laugh at me all day?” he complained. Right now, he wanted to get back to spending his money before Lucifer came after him again. “No, that was all I wanted to do today. Now that I formed a pact with you, I'm good” you admitted. However, Mammon appeared restless. “Hey, this isn’t just some small thing ya know? You made a pact with me, the great Mammon after all” he mumbled. “I know” you continued to smile at him. Mammon puffed his cheeks out, pointing at you. “I’m your first guy after all! You should do something to celebrate” he demanded. Now you were a bit confused. Honestly, you didn't know much about the pact. Solomon had only raised the idea to you for fun and you had not taken it seriously at first. But the idea of forming a pact with Mammon didn’t sound too bad. “Okay, then how do we celebrate?” you asked him. Mammon got quiet again, avoiding your gaze. You saw his lips move, but didn’t hear what he had said. “Hmm? What was that?” you pressed him to speak up. “Let’s spend some time together, in your room okay?!” Mammon shouted. He grabbed your hand tightly and began dragging you back to your room. He shut the door and locked it, charming it so no one would interrupt. You stood in your room awkwardly, wondering what Mammon was planning. When he finally faced you, he was blushing from ear to ear. “You humans don’t know it, but forging a pact is special for us demons. So, we gotta make it mean something between us” he explained. Again, you found yourself unsure what he meant by that. “Should we throw a party or something?” you suggested. Suddenly, you were pushed onto your bed. Your vision was filled with a flurry of white hair as Mammon climbed on top of you. The only difference between this time and the last was that this was not an accident. From the look in Mammon’s blue eyes, you could tell he had meant to pin you like this. “You’re gonna make me spell it out for you huh?” he said quietly. Suddenly, it hit you. Mammon was implying...that sort of thing. You felt your cheeks heat up and you felt small under him. “O-Oh, so you meant that…” you said in a hushed voice. Mammon nodded, looking equally as embarrassed. “Took you long enough! I was trying to be nice and stuff…” Mammon pouted. Honestly, you were such a handful.He moved closer to you, nudging your nose with his. “D-Don’t look at me like that! It’s normal to want to kiss your partner” he pouted. You wore a playful smile as he pressed his lips to yours. It was a sweet gesture, earning a pleased hum from you. His tongue ran along your bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. At first, you teased him by not letting him in.  You could hear him growl and whine a bit before you parted your lips slowly. Mammon’s tongue eagerly entered your mouth, deepening the kiss. When you needed some air, you tugged at the hairs on his neck. “Yowch! Not so hard!” Mammon yelped as he pulled back. You laughed softly at him, taking the time to breathe in. Mammon was leaning closer to you, eager to kiss you again. You could tell by the pitiful look on his face and the way his lips twitched. You gave him a quick peck, retreating before he could deepen the kiss again. “Hey…” he pouted before following you. He pressed his lips to yours again, moaning as you kissed back. He felt you smile into the kiss and part your lips for him again. Not to be outdone, Mammon let his hands fall to your waist.</p><p> </p><p>When he reached for your shirt, you flinched. “Heh, it’s gotta come off to do this” he grinned. Now it was his turn to tease you as he began stripping you. “N-Not so quickly! And you need to strip too!” you shrieked as he removed your shirt. “That eager to see my body? I can’t blame you, who wouldn’t want to?” Mammon laughed as he leaned back. You watched him tug his shirt from over his head, tossing it behind him. His tanned abs rippled with each breath he took. But Mammon’s eyes were focused on the naked skin he could see. He wanted to see more, find out what you liked and didn’t like. Without warning, he reached for your bra. “Mammon! Sit!” you shouted at him. The demon fell back onto his rear, hitting the floor with a loud thud. “Ow! You don’t have to be so rough with me!” Mammon complained. You could see his eyes from over the edge of the bed. He was still staring at you with that hungry look but not moving. You sat up, pulling your legs to your chest. “I could say the same to you, be more careful with me,” you said back. Mammon looked a bit annoyed but didn’t argue with you. After a moment of silence, Mammon spoke up. “Are you gonna let me move again?” he asked. You shook your head, earning a groan from him. “I’ll tell you what you can and can’t do for now” you said hesitantly. It felt kind of good calling the shots right now. Especially when Mammon made such a pouty face. “Ugh, fiiiiiine” he whined. You let your legs stretch back across the bed and waved your hand at him. “Mammon, come here” you ordered him. He quickly clamored to his feet, standing at the edge of your bed like an eager pet. “You may….touch my legs” you said as he reached for your bottoms. He quickly tugged the article down and tossed it aside. His hands gently traced up your legs, stopping at your knees. When you looked down at him, you saw he was staring at you. Rather, he was staring at your panties. "Mammon!" you squeaked as you covered yourself with your hands. "W-What's wrong with me looking?" he argued. His hands rested on your knees, pulling your legs apart to get a closer look. "I-It's embarrassing!" you yelled. But his hands continued to move up your thighs, squeezing gently as he rose onto the bed. You felt your mattress shift and could tell he was kneeling in front of you. Mammon's face was lined up with yours, looking into your eyes for once. "Hey. Don't hide from me" he began. You slowly brought your hands up, turning away shyly. Now, Mammon let his fingers reach up to the waistband of your panties. His fingers hooked around them, pulling gently as he pulled. You closed your eyes, unable to watch him. Mammon slipped your panties off with your help, removing them from around your feet. He looked down at you, finding the sigh downright adorable. He was reminded that you were human, just a soft human. He had to be careful with you, especially when it came to the main show. "Um, are you sure about this?" he swallowed as you looked at him. "You're asking now? After all that?" you asked. Mammon gave a shy smile. "I-I mean you are a human! I'll seriously hurt you ya know?" he argued. You saw Mammon glance at his pants and look away. Your eyes followed and noticed the small tent in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>You felt your face heat up at the implication. "Just be gentle" you ordered as you laid back on the bed. Mammon took this as an okay to go ahead since any order you gave him would result in him stopping. His hands moved up to your torso, sliding along your skin until he reached your bra. "Hey, lift so I can remove it" Mammon huffed. You looked up at him and gasped. Your noses were almost touching with how close he was. For some reason, he appeared oddly focused, not flinching away from you. "Okay," you did as he asked, feeling his fingers reach behind you. A soft snap could be heard before your bra slipped from your shoulders. Mammon tossed it aside quickly, his eyes taking in the sight of your naked breasts. "C-Can I touch them?" he asked. Although his fingers were already inching closer to your chest. "Yes, you may" you sighed out as he gleefully grabbed at you. At first, it was a bit painful with how rough he was being. "M-Mammon! W-Wait!" you began as you reached for his wrists. He instantly froze up, going rigid like a statue. After about a second, his body relaxed. "Again with the orders" he groaned. You relaxed a bit, remembering you were still in control of this. "Gently now" you warned him. Mammon nodded quickly, his eyes still on your tits. You felt him grab your breasts more carefully this time, giving them a slight squeeze as he rolled them around in his hands. "Humans are so soft, this is the best!" he said happily as he nudged his head into the crook of your neck. "Mammon? What are you doing?" you asked embarrassed by his sudden closeness. "Shut up, I'm just enjoying you. I-Is that so bad?" he pouted at you as he pulled away. You had to admit, he could be cute when he wanted to. "No, it's fine. But I don't know how much longer you will last" you teased him. Reminded about his boner, Mammon reached into his pocket. He flashed you a foil wrapper before tearing it open with his teeth. In the blink of an eye, he had his pants and underwear off. Before you knew it, he was already rolling the condom down his impressive member. "You were that prepared?" you asked in surprise. Mammon's face blew up with red as he fumbled for the right words. "It's not like that! I just figured maybe you would....want to....sometime..." he began to calm down after some time. You supposed even demons had their moments. "It's okay, you're not Asmo" you giggled. Your laughter was cut short as Mammon grabbed your legs and slung them over his shoulders. "Look at you, mentioning another guy when your first guy is in front of you" he grumbled. "The first guy?" you repeated. "Yeah! The first guy you formed a pact with!" he explained proudly. Which was true, you hadn't formed a pact with any other demon. But the way he said it, the title sounded very intimate. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "You really will be my first guy" you agreed. Mammon went still, understanding what you were implying. "Well, just tell me if it hurts. I don't wanna hurt you after all" he said meekly. You felt him shift and something pressed against your opening. Two thin fingers slipped inside, slowly stretching you. “Ah~!” you gasped as Mammon began fingering you. He moved slowly, watching your face for any signs of discomfort. With his intense stare and the feeling of his fingers inside you, the warmth began to spread. You heard a wet noise coming from below as you grew more aroused.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so warm and wet down here” Mammon said in amazement. You closed your eyes, pouting at him. “Don’t narrate it!” you squealed at him. But Mammon just laughed to himself. “Sounds like someone is getting shy. Don’t you know there will be more sounds once we start?” he teased. It wasn’t surprising that he was getting all cocky now that you were at his mercy. “Just do it properly okay?” you begged him. You felt his fingers move deeper and his thumb brush against your clit. “Trust me, I’ll make it a night you won’t forget” he smirked at you. Once Mammon was sure you were ready for him, he slipped his fingers out of your core. His fingers left with a sucking noise, covered in your fluids. Mammon used the same hand to grab his cock, stroking it slowly. Your cum was smeared over the condom, leaving it shiny in the dim lighting. Mammon positioned himself before you, relishing in the heat emanating from your cunt. "I'm gonna enter okay? Just relax" he warned. You tried your best to set yourself at ease. But the moment he pushed in, you couldn't help but tense up. Both you and Mammon let out grunts and groans as he continued to push into you. "M-Mammon! You're too big!" you cried out. "I-I ain't that big!" he shouted in defense. It took a while before you felt the pain dull down. By then Mammon was about halfway in. He had stopped himself from continuing in until you said so. "You're so freakin tight! Cut me some slack will ya?" he sighed. You took a deep breath, sighing out loudly. "Okay, you can move," you told him. Just as the last syllable escaped your lips, Mammon's hips began moving. He tried to start slow, resulting in an awkward set of thrusts as if to test the waters. Once he got the hang of it, you felt him go particularly deep. "S-Sorry! Did it hurt?" he asked you in a strained voice. "No...it felt good" you sighed out. Now, his slow movements were more frustrating than anything else. You wanted him to move a bit faster. "Mammon, go faster," you told him. It was as if you lit a fire in him because suddenly Mammon was moving much faster. You could make out a few words from him as he began ramming into you. "Y-you! A-Again with the orders! I-I can't stop!" he gasped. "I didn't mean to!" you gasped back when he hit the spot in you that made your eyes roll back. Your back arched against the mattress as Mammon leaned over you. Both of your feet dangled helplessly in the air behind him as he pressed himself as close as he could. Mammon's chest was against yours as he drove into you. "It feels too good to stop! Don't make me stop!" he sighed against your ear. You felt his tongue dart out and lick the shell of your ear. With each thrust, you grew closer to your orgasm. "Mammon! I'm close!" you whined loudly. Your nails dug into his back and you bit your lip. With how loud you were being, you didn't want the others to hear the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>"I know! I'm close too!" Mammon grunted as he pulled out to the tip. He switched to slow but deep thrusts. Filling you to the hilt before pulling out to do it all over again. A few more thrusts and you felt the coil in your stomach snap. Just as a loud moan escaped you, Mammon kissed you. His lips hushed your cry as you came around him. Alternatively, you felt the condom filled with his release. Mammon continued to kiss you until your moans became soft whimpers. He pulled away with a loud grunt, pulling out of you slowly. Your body writhed under him until he fully left you. Mammon pulled away from your tired body to dispose of the condom. He pulled it off and knotted it. He tossed it onto the nearby waste bin and returned to you. Instantly, you found yourself cuddled to Mammon's chest. "Don't go doing this with anyone else okay? I'm your only guy" he whispered. "Hmm, same to you Mammon" you giggled as you snuggled up to him. After your intimate time with Mammon, you noticed he had become more attached to you. The usual distant Mammon was now actively searching for you throughout the day. From breakfast in the morning to the end of classes at R.A.D. You would find Mammon popping up to try and steal your attention from his brothers. At first, you took it as him wanting to keep them from forming a pact with you. Especially since Solomon was talking about how proud he was that you had made one. Even Lucifer seemed happy with the idea of you having some control over Mammon. "Hey, hun~ Why not form a pact with me?" Asmodeus had offered one day. You knew he was only teasing you, after all, Solomon was the only one he had made a pact with. "No thanks Asmo, I know you would have a catch," you told him. "Hm~ You get me ___! Of course, I wouldn't make it that easy!" Asmodeus laughed. You could hear hurried footsteps as Mammon came running up to you. "Asmo, get lost will ya? She said no" he said as he wrapped his arms around you. Mammon's head rested on your shoulder as he glared at his brother. "Wow, I was only messing around Mammon. Are you jealous?" Asmodeus chuckled. "I'm not jealous! I'm just looking out for ____ is all" Mammon shot back. But Asmodeus had a knowing glint in his eyes. "Okay~," he sang as he walked away. You awkwardly coughed, pushing at Mammon's arms. "You can let go of me now," you told him. But Mammon shook his head, giving you a small peck on the cheek. "What if I don't want to?" he smirked. "Mammon s-" before you could finish, he had released you and jumped back. He had an alarmed look on his face, hoping you wouldn’t finish that sentence. "Hehehe works every time" you laughed. "Hey! It does not!" Mammon argued. The two of you continued walking until Lucifer appeared. Mammon visibly flinched, hiding behind you slightly. "Ah, there you two are" Lucifer greeted you and Mammon. "As I said last time, the party is tonight and I hope you both will be on your best behavior" he warned. Lucifer glared particularly at Mammon when he spoke. You recalled he has tried to sell items from Diavolo's home on many occasions, failing as Barbatos and Lucifer caught him each time.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise," you said as you glanced at Mammon. "Yeah yeah, best behavior and all that," he nodded. Lucifer didn't appear convinced, but he didn't have any time to lecture Mammon. "I'll see you tonight then," Lucifer said before leaving. Once he was out of sight, Mammon let out a sigh. "Whooo~ So about this party?" he relaxed and grinned at you. "Uh-huh, a week ago you didn't want to even go" you rolled your eyes. "W-Well, I mean a guy can change his mind can't he?" he laughed. You weren't the least bit convinced. "Well, I have to go get ready! See you then Mammon!" you told him as you hurried to your room. "Huh? Wait!" Mammon called out to you but you were already gone. You wanted to get ready alone, leaving your dress as a surprise. Of course, this was the only time you would get to go to a dance down in hell. You wanted to look your best but most of all, you wanted to make Mammon's mouth drop to the floor. As you did your makeup, you couldn’t help but hum to yourself. Dress? Check! Hair? Wonderful! Shoes? Of course! As you walked down the stairs of the House of Lamentation, you passed by a sleep Belphegor. “Mmmm~ ____~ Take me to the front hall~” he yawned and reached out to you. “Sure Belphie” you rolled your eyes as you took his hand and tugged him along. Even dressed to the nines, Belphegor was still sleepy and relaxed. As you entered the hall, Beelzebub walked over. “There you are Belphie, and ___ too” he gasped. You passed the sleepy Belphegor to his brother, freeing yourself of the responsibility. “Gah! So shiny!” Levithan flinched away from you as you passed. Somehow, you knew what he meant despite his dramaticism. “Well, someone looks nice” Satan nodded at you. “I’ll say~! You should’ve let me do your nails too!” Asmodeus joined in. The attention was flattering, but you were looking for a specific brother. Mammon was standing close by Lucifer, probably non-voluntarily. As you approached, his eyes went wide. “I’m ready to go” you announced to Lucifer. “You clean up nice, I’m impressed” he replied. You glanced at Mammon, who was still very quiet. “Uh, yeah I suppose” he muttered quietly. That wasn’t quite what you had expected from him. But you didn’t have time to talk to him more as Lucifer gathered up his brothers. It was a short trip to Diavolo’s castle, making the commute easier for everyone. Levithan had complained about being cramped between Mammon and Beelzebub. Asmodeus wanted to take selfies and Belphegor kept nodding off. You managed to keep calm before any chaos could break out. Once everyone was outside the castle, Lucifer whipped them back into place. “Remember, we are the guests here” he said mostly to his brothers. He didn’t expect any trouble from you at least. Diavolo and Barbatos came to greet you all in the foyer, smiling brightly. “I’m so glad you made it, especially you ___!” he chuckled. “I’m just happy to be invited” you smiled back. You felt someone eyes on you but you ignored the feeling. “Oh? I hope you won’t mind the other demon guests. I couldn’t help but notice how well you got along with the student body!” Diavolo said as he opened the ballroom door. The room was filled with various demons, showing their horns and tails casually. You glanced at the brothers and noticed they had also changed into their true demon forms.</p><p> </p><p>“I smell food” Beelzebub quickly wandered off, looking for the source of food. Belphegor slinked off to find a quiet place to nod off in. Asmodeus was swept away by a group of demons eager to chat with him. Satan left to talk to an associate of his, discussing a book they liked. Leviathan was on his phone in the corner, trying to watch a stream and ignore the rest of the party. That left you, Lucifer, and Mammon. Just as you were about to speak up, Lucifer was already in front of you. “Care to dance?” he asked. But the way he grabbed you hand and pulled you to the dance floor made it sound like you didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. As you toed around on the dance floor, you couldn’t help but ask him. “Why me?” you asked him. “Oh? I just want to make Mammon angry for a bit” Lucifer chuckled as he spun you around. He turned you toward the grumpy Mammon and gave you a push. “Keep him out of trouble” he whispered to you. As you walked up to him, Mammon began to fidget on the spot. “S-So….um….___?” he began. “Yes, Mammon?” you urged him to continue. “Do you want to dance? With me that is” Mammon asked. You slipped your hand into his, squeezing it tightly. “I’d love to” you grinned at him. A big smile appeared on Mammon’s face as he pulled you onto the dance floor. He rested one hand on your waist and one in your hand as he began leading you into a dance. “Wow, you know how to dance?” you said in amazement. “Of course I do! I’m the great Mammon!” he said proudly. You rolled your eyes, he was always easy to please. “Uh-huh, who taught you?” you laughed. “D-Don’t laugh, it was Asmo,” Mammon said quietly. “Aw, you're so nice to your brothers” you teased him. Mammon blushed but didn’t argue with you. “It wasn’t for him, it was for you” he said quietly. It was your turn to blush, feeling on the spot by his statement. Neither of you realized you had stopped dancing. With how close you were, Mammon was ready to move in for a kiss. Just before his lips met yours, a loud voice cut in between the two of you. “Yo Mammon! It’s been a while huh?!” a demon popped up and slung his arm around Mammon’s shoulder. The male demon effectively pulled Mammon from you and held him in a headlock. “Hey! Cut that out!” Mammon pulled himself free and fixed his hair. A female demon appeared, snuggling up to Mammon’s side and holding his arm. “Jeez, Mammon! You never texted me back! It’s rude to leave a lady like that” she huffed at him. Both demons blocked Mammon from your sight, separating you from each other. “Um, excuse me” you tried to move around them but neither demon paid you any mind. “What are you doing hanging around a human? Can’t find better company” the male demon laughed. “Mammon! Why are you wasting time with a human when you have me?” the female demon whined. “H-Hey! What do you mean by that?!” Mammon shouted. But you had already dashed off, unwilling to hear them continue. You ran into a hallway, descending a set of stairs without looking back. You didn’t want to cry, but you couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>Behind you, someone was approaching quickly. You wiped your tears away and began walking again. You didn’t want anyone to see you like this. Crying on the staircase in a lavish home like some sad princess. But whoever was chasing you was taller, closing the gap quickly. The person followed you all the way to the garden before catching up. “Hey! Wait!” from the voice, you could tell it was Mammon. Knowing him, he wouldn’t give up just because you outwalked him. You stopped in front of the pond in the garden, calming yourself before turning around. Your teary eyes met Mammon’s, making him stop in his tracks. He wore a dumb look on his face as he awkwardly stood before you. “Why did you run off?” he asked, his eyes look for answers in your teary ones. “Why wouldn’t I? Your ‘friends’ obviously didn’t like me” you stated bitterly. “Friends? Those guys just leech on my wallet! I don’t even get how they were invited” Mammon sighed. He looked at the pond and loosened his tie. “Yeah, they did say some mean things about you. But you should’ve stuck around. I gave them an earful over it” he continued. You stared at him with uncertainty, it did sound like something Mammon would do. “Why though?” you asked him. “What?! Really? Are you some kind of idiot?! Why wouldn’t I?!” Mammon gasped in shock. He approached you slowly, almost as if he was afraid you would run away. “I didn’t like what they had to say about you. That was uncalled for, even for a demon. Even if it were my brothers, heck if it was Lucifer, I’d have said something” he continued. You felt him reach for your hands, tenderly taking them into his. His grip was gentle as if you were made of glass and would break under the slightest pressure. “You’re not just any human, you’re ___ and you made a pact with me. So you’re extra special, to me especially” Mammon said with red cheeks. Once again, he was close enough to kiss you. But you were still looking down. One of his hands left yours, lifting your chin so you were looking him in the eyes. “Now where were we?” he said with a grin. You leaned in with him, pressing your lips to his softly. The quiet garden left the two of you in peace as the kiss grew steamier, mostly because of Mammon’s wandering hands. His hands moved up your arms, running along your shoulders. They dipped into your collar before moving down your waist. You could feel his fingertips playing with the zipper of your dress. “Mammon!” you gasped as his kisses traveled to your neck. He hummed loudly as he placed a kiss at the junction of your neck. You felt his teeth nipping at your skin, grazing your flesh before he bit down. He sucked on the area until it was bright red. “Sorry, I can’t stop now” he muttered against your skin. Your body was on fire, from his touches and the situation. Were you really about to fuck in Diavolo’s castle? Yeah, probably. “Okay, but somewhere more private” you told him. Mammon frowned, looking around for someplace nearby. There was a gazebo leading out to the center of the pond. “Nice!” Mammon grinned as he lifted you into his arms. He carried you to the gazebo and dropped you on the long couch inside. “Really?” you asked him. “Private is what you wanted and private is what you got!” he argued. Well, it was semi-private. As long as no one entered the garden. You didn’t get much time to debate it over with him as Mammon crawled on top of you. He resumed kissing you, biting down on your lip and slipping his tongue into your mouth. You couldn’t help but notice he was being more aggressive tonight. His hands pawed at your dress, tugging the material in hopes it would just slide off your body. “The zipper” you sighed against him as you raised yourself with your elbows. Mammon reached behind you and unzipped the dress as far as he could. Instantly, the material slid from you, leaving you almost naked under him. “Hey, you too!” you squeaked when he reached for your panties. “Oh, right” Mammon said almost dejectedly. Although, he didn’t have much to remove in his demon form. You noticed he didn't hide his horns or wings as he stripped. Mammon felt your eyes on him and he stopped. “I can get rid of them if you want,” he offered. “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind” you assured him as you pulled him back between your legs.</p><p> </p><p>Mammon smirked as he fell back into place with you. “I take it you like what you see” he chuckled. “Hmm, your horns are cute” you hummed as you touched the base of one of his horns. “H-Hey! No touching!” he squeaked as he swatted your hand away. “Hm? Are you sensitive there?” you asked as you squeezed his horn again. “N-No! Geez! Sit back and let me treat you will ya?” Mammon complained as he removed your hand once again. You giggled as you let him take charge. Mammon kissed down your chest, stopping at your breasts. His mouth latched onto one of your nipples while the other one was fondled by his hand. “Mammon…” you sighed blissfully. His hand tweaked your nipple in time with his tongue as it lapped at the other. When he bit down on your nipple, you let out a loud moan. “You like that huh?” Mammon said around your nipple before tugging it with his teeth. “Yes! I do!” you cried out. Thankfully, the gazebo was too far away for anyone to have heard you. Mammon must have thought so too as he left your chest and moved down your body. He pulled your panties off and dove between your legs. Without warning, you felt him place a kiss against your lower lips. “Ah!” you gasped as your hands flew to his head. Half petting him and pushing him closer to you, your nails dug into his hair. “You’re already dripping, you want me this badly?” Mammon teased against you. The vibrations from him talking shook your body, earning a whine from you. “I’ll take that as a yes” Mammon chuckled as he licked up your opening. His tongue flicked against your clit, shooting a shock of pleasure up your body. “Is that so bad?” you managed to say as you pouted at him. The sight of him between your legs was nearly enough to make you cum right there and then. “Nah, I think it’s sexy as hell” he laughed as his hands grabbed your thighs. He moved them apart more so he could eat you out properly. You felt his tongue slip between your folds and enter you. Somehow, it had gone deep enough to make your toes curl. “Mammon!” you hissed. But he didn’t stop, bringing his hand to your clit and squeezing the bud. Without warning, you came on his face. He lapped hungrily at your cum as it splattered over his nose and down his chin. When he pulled away, his face was shiny with your fluids. “Mmmm~ You taste as good as I thought you would,” he said proudly. You covered your face and turned away from him, that was just too embarrassing! Mammon grabbed your hands and moved them away from your face. “Hey, no covering that up. It’s my favorite part” he grinned at you. Before you could say a witty retort, you felt something move against your thigh. Mammon’s cock was resting between your legs, seemingly alive after seeing your flushed expression. “I can tell, you already got hard just from looking at me” you managed to say back. “Bah, who wouldn’t when they are dealing with a beauty like you” Mammon blushed and hid his face into your neck. His hips began to rut against yours, running his erection against your opening. There was something oddly romantic about it, he was moving slowly as if he wanted to take his time. “You can put it in you know, I am ready” you said quietly as you held onto him tightly.</p><p>Mammon lifted himself just enough to look into your eyes. “Okay, here goes” he warned. He held eye contact with you as he pushed inside. The two of you flinched, moaning as you were wrapped in each other's heat. Mammon let out a groan when he was fully in, finishing with a sharp thrust. “A-Ah! Each time feels like the first with you” he muttered under his breath. You grabbed onto the cushion under you as he began to move. Each thrust was powerful, sending your body moving upward on the couch. “S-Slow down, I’m not going anywhere” you said as Mammon began to speed up. You’re too sexy right now” Mammon apologized. It must have been the idea of fucking in Diavolo’s garden where anyone could find you that was making Mammon hornier about it. His grip on your thighs was nearly painful, his nails leaving red marks in their wake as if to mark you. He leaned himself closer, allowing his cock to delve deeper into you. “Aw fuck, I forgot the condom” he groaned as he realized his cock was bare. “It’s fine, I don’t care about that right now” you gasped when he hit your favorite spot. You moaned out his name as Mammon made sure to hit that same spot over and over again. “Really? It’s okay if I do it inside?” he asked almost too eagerly. You nodded, feeling his cock somehow get bigger. “Alright!” Mammon cheered as he gave a sharp thrust into you. You gasped as the wind was knocked from you. Mammon continued to slam into you with reckless abandon, eager to feel you cum around his cock. “I’ll make sure to fill you up nice and good!” he groaned as he was reaching his orgasm. “Yes, fill me up with your cum!” you cried before you came. Your walls clamped down around Mammon, pushing him over the edge. Mammon came with a loud guttural groan. You could feel your insides fill with his warmth, some of it overflowing and leaking out from around his cock. The sound of dripping reached your ears and you felt his cum trickle under you. “Mammon! The cushion!” you warned him. But the demon fell onto your chest and nuzzled against you. “Eh, I don’t care about that right now” he said with a big grin. You sighed, patting his head affectionately. Hopefully, Barbatos wouldn’t mention it when he eventually had to clean them. “But we really should move before Lucifer comes looking for us” you warned. The mention of the older brother had Mammon rising to his feet. But the feeling of him pulling out stopped him. “Ahh, it feels too good to leave though!” he groaned. But you helped by pushing him by the chest. Once Mammon’s cock was free, his cum began to pour out of you. He hastily cleaned up your lower half with his tie, hoping not to leave a noticeable mess. As the two of you began to dress,  you couldn’t help but smile at Mammon. “Thank you” you said softly. “Huh? For what?” Mammon asked. “Oh, for the sex I guess” you didn’t realize you had said that aloud. You had originally meant to only say that in your head as thanks to whatever power had given you this chance. “Hey, this isn’t some hook up you know” Mammon pouted as he approached you. He raised your hand, the same hand he had kissed when he made the pact with you. “I did that because I like you ya know? And it’s not because of the pact either” he blushed as he spoke to you. His eyes flickered around the gazebo before meeting yours. “I love you ____,” he said softly. Your heart began to swell at his words, making tears prick at your eyes. “H-Hey! Don’t cry!” Mammon was startled as tears began to roll down your cheeks. “They are happy tears! I love you too Mammon!” you cried out as you hugged him tightly. You nuzzled your face into his chest affectionately, taking in the scent of him.</p><p> </p><p>Mammon wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. “Oh, then I’m glad!” he replied to you. Neither of you noticed the approaching Asmodeus, smiling brightly. “Oh my~ Am I interrupting something?” he asked loudly. Both you and Mammon gave him a tired look. “Uh yeah! Get out of here Asmo!” Mammon yelled at his brother. But Asmodeus stopped and sniffed the air. “Oh, I know that smell. You two had sex didn’t you? And without me? Scandalous!” Asmodeus feigned offense despite smiling. “Hey! Don’t say that so loudly!” Mammon tried to quiet his brother. If Asmodeus was here, Lucifer and the rest could be nearby. “Uh-huh, you don’t want me to say you two had sex?” Asmodeus continued to talk out loud. By now, Mammon was trying to cover his mouth. “Yes dammit! I’ll do anything!” he begged his brother. “Hmm, in that case have a bath with me later” Asmodeus winked as he walked off. “Ugh, whatever” Mammon grimaced at the idea but relaxed as his brother had left. In seconds, he was back with his arms wrapped around you. “Ugh, way to ruin the mood” Mammon muttered into your hair as he kissed your forehead. “Haha, it’s okay. We should be heading back anyways” you laughed it off as you began to walk back to the party. As the two of you returned, the rest of the guests were already leaving. Asmodeus was humming to himself while giving you a knowing look. Beelzebub looked a bit taken back but didn’t say anything. In his arms was a sleepy Belphegor, latching onto him like a child. “Ew, it’s stupidmammon” Levithan said as he covered his face. “Nobody asked you” Mammon shot back with a glare. But when Levithan looked at you, he blushed. “Ugh! You normies would do something like that!” he shouted as he ran to the car. Satan gave you one look before shaking his head. “____, you could do so much better” he said before leaving the two of you. “What is that supposed to mean?!” Mammon growled. But he didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Lucifer approached you both. His eyes went wide as he looked at you. Then a hard glare set on his face and he looked at Mammon. “I hope you behaved yourself Mammon” he said in a warning tone. “Huh? I was! I didn’t do anything!” Mammon defended. “Oh? Care to explain how ____ got that bite mark?” Lucifer asked with a smirk. You reached up and felt the spot on your neck where Mammon had bit on. The skin was still tender there, he had given you a hickey. “Oh…” you felt a blush bloom on your face. “Uh, I was hungry?” Mammon tried. But Lucifer didn’t look any more convinced. “I’ll see you later, ___, it’s time to go,” Lucifer said as nicely as he could right now. The ride back to the House of Lamentation was quiet on several accounts, mostly because of the hickey. It didn’t help Asmodeus was humming a tune to himself and casually dropping the word sex now and then.</p><p> </p><p>Once the car had stopped, everyone had staggered out, ready to retire to their rooms. Belphegor had woken up and was the only one not sleepy. Leviathan was busy updating his statuses and chatting with his gaming buddies. Asmodeus was already listing off his night routine and Beelzebub had made a beeline for the kitchen. Satan and Lucifer were ahead of the group, ready to wind down alone. Mammon had kept from clinging onto you, much to your surprise. He didn’t say a word as the two of you entered the house. Seeing you off at the stairs, Mammon began heading to his room. You told him goodnight before climbing the stairs to your room. Before you could shut the door, a foot caught between the gap in the doorway. “Mammon?” you called out to him as he slipped into your room. “Let me stay the night! Please!” he dropped onto his knees and began begging you. “Is it because of Lucifer?” you asked. “Yes! I know he is gonna do something! Let me stay the night please?” Mammon repeated his plea to you. A giggle escaped you before you hugged him to your body. “Of course, you can share the bed with me” you agreed. Mammon rose to his feet and hugged you back. “Thanks ____! I love you!” he cheered. “Uh-huh, you already told me” you said playfully as you guided him to the bed. “I’ll say it as many times as you need me to” Mammon grinned as he dropped onto the cushion next to you. He pulled you into his arms and kissed your face. “I love you so much,” he said softly. Sleep began to take you both as tonight had been eventful. “I love you too silly” you murmured into his chest. But Mammon barely heard it as he enveloped your scent and dozed off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>